Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: The Beginning of the End
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Spring Breakdown. Sun, Princess Twilight and the girls are now to become rulers of Equestria. But then, an ancient evil bring together villains from the girls past to take over Equestria and destroy the girls, but one has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Heirs To Equestria

On a bright sunny day, it seems like every other day. This time is different. Sun has arrived to Princess Twilight's castle for a visit. The next moment, Princess Twilight carries Sun with her magic and flies all the way to Canterlot. Course, Sun hasn't have enough time to change into her human form. Princess Twilight explain that both of them received an important message from the princesses and are needed at the castle right away. Soon, the three fly into the city and past the rest of the mane five.

The girls run with them, except for Rainbow who is flying there.

"Oh, good. We're all here," Fluttershy says.

"So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation?" Princess Twilight asks in a panic.

"Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running?" Pinkie happily says, and asks after.

"Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?!" Princess Twilight panics.

"Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid?" Applejack asks.

"Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry?" Princess Twilight questions.

"Good point. They know better than to make us worry," Rarity replies.

"Either way, it has to be something important. I'm sure the princesses will tell us when we get there," Sun replies.

"You're right. And well, sorry for dragging you like that," Princess Twilight says with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. I was planning on visiting anyway," Sun says.

"Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry!" Pinkie says, looking at the blurry street.

Soon her eyes begins to spin as she shouts, "Wheeee!"

"Race ya!" Rainbow says, and speeds off.

Everyone continue to hurry into the castle and burst open the door.

"Girls. Thank you so much for coming," Princess Celestia says.

The girls turn to see the two princesses on their thrones.

"What's wrong?! What can we do?!" Princess Twilight asks in a panic.

"That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!" Princess Luna answers.

Soon the girls are confused.

Applejack asks, "Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that?"

"With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent!" Rarity says sounding weary."

Soon the two grown princesses start giggling.

"Well, there is more to it. Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years," Princess Luna says.

Then Princess Celestia says, "And it's all thanks to you, Twilight and Sun. And your friends, of course."

"Who, us?" Spike replies.

"Oh, pshaw," Rarity replies with a giggle.

Then Rainbow says, "It's about time you noticed!"

"Thank you!" Princess Twilight says.

"We really appreciate it," Sun replies.

Princess Luna says, "Because of your efforts, there's been less and less for us to do.

Then Princess Luna announces, "So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire!"

Soon the girls and Spike become shocked to hear this. Soon enough, Discord, The Lord of Chaos appears dressed as a news reporter.

Discord says, "Breaking news! The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions!"

He then leans to the princesses and asks, "Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos?"

Discord makes multiple claw thumbs appear pointing at himself.

However, Princess Celestia point her hoof at Princess Twilight and Sun.

"Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice," Discord says, in disappointment.

Soon Princess Twilight and Sun are completely stunned to hear this, Princess Twilight even makes a panic sound.

Princess Twilight asks in shock, "You're retiring?!"

"Princesses can retire?" Spike asks.

Princess Luna chuckles, "Of course we can. I for one am looking forward to a little R&R. Maybe a trip to Silver Shoals."

"And you want me and Princess Twilight to take your place?" Sun asks.

The two princesses nod their head.

"With the help of your friends, of course! And of course, Sun, you will still be guardian of the portal," Princess Luna adds.

"We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task…" Princess Celestia says.

"...challenge after challenge…" Princess Luna adds.

Discord bluntly says, "Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it…"

"Oh brother," Sun mutters.

"And you've always prevailed," Princess Celestia concludes.

"Thank you, but that doesn't mean that I'm— that we're ready to do what you do!" Princess Twilight says sounding scared.

Sun asks, "Are you sure we're ready to do this?"

"Oh, of course you are. I realize this is a lot to take in, but," Princess Celestia says.

But Rainbow interrupts with confidence, "Nope! Makes perfect sense. We're awesome!

Then gasps and flies around, "Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh! I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams!"

Sun uses her magic and takes Rainbow to them, "Maybe in your dreams, Rainbow?"

The girls and Spike giggle in reply.

Then Princess Twilight says, "You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that!"

"Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice. We always have Equestria's best interests at heart," Applejack replies.

"That's a fair point... which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion," Princess Twilight says, holding a pad and quill

"Well, I'm in! Darlings, we'll all need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment," Rarity says.

"As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it!" Fluttershy shyly replies.

Then Pinkie cheers, "Yay! "Protectors of Equestria" on three! One... two…"

Then places her hoof in the middle. Then the girls and Spike does the same.

Seeing her friends excitement, Twilight sighs, ""If you're all on board, I guess I am, too."

Then asks, "What about you Sun?"

"Well, I do admit this is a very big surprise and unexpected. But as long as you all are with me, then I'll be fine," Sun says.

Sun and Princess Twilight place their hooves together.

Soon the group chant, "Protectors of Equestria!"

Then raise their hooves and claw up.

"It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will," Princess Twilight says.

But Princess Celestia says, "Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony."

Princess Twilight nervously laughs, "A few days?!"

The rest groans and knows what's going to come next.

"But that's so soon! Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?!" Princess Twilight asks in a panic.

"Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program," Princess Celestia says.

"Okay, but there's gotta be a guide or a rulebook!" Princess Twilight says, still in a panic.

"Yes, I have it right here. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith," Discord says, holding a book and turns the pages.

Then closes it shut before Twilight can read it.

Princess Luna levitates The Friendship Journal and passes it to Princess Twilight, "The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide."

Soon Princess Twilight begins to hyperventilates breaths making Sun concern.

"We have the utmost confidence in you," Princess Celestia says.

Then Princess Luna says, "And we hope you have the same in yourself."

Princess Twilight continues to breath heavy and tries to calm herself by breathing in a paper bag.

Discord says, "Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does."

Back at Princess Twilight's castle, Princess Twilight is still panicking about being crowned ruler of Equestria in a few days.

"I am not confident about this at all!" Princess Twilight screams.

The girls and Spike are in the throne room, and Discord is sitting on the table.

"Well, that's what I thought. I was being sarcastic before," Discord scarcastly says, and spray something on his white beard.

Sun and Applejack walk to Princess Twilight.

Sun sternly says, "Discord, don't help.

"What? This is all so predictable. Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you. Ugh. I don't need to be here for this."

Then disappears.

Soon Princess Twilight gets put on the throne by Applejack and Sun, "It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out! It's all happening so fast!"

She then breathe heavily through a paper bag.

Then puts it down, and says, "I think I need some."

Rarity brings a glass of water to Princess Twilight, and drinks it.

"Okay! I'll feel much better," Princess Twilight says.

Rarity interrupts, "Once you make a plan?"

Then Spike flies on the map with papers and a quill.

"Oh, wow. It's like you," Princess Twilight says.

But Spike says, "Knew you were going to react this way? We did."

Pinkie appears behind the throne, "Classic 'Twilight-ing'"

"'Twilight-ing?' You... You made me a verb?" PRincess Twilight asks, confused.

Pinkie nods her head.

"It's not a bad thing. We just know you have a... process," applejack says.

Rainbow flies over, and says, "Stage one – you get big news and you're like 'Nooooo!', but then you pace, and you chart, you worry…"

"It's okay. You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you," Fluttershy says.

Sun says, "And it usually work."

Princess Twilight asks, "You're all acting so calm! But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the princesses aren't there to help?!"

Just then, Rainbow remembers, "Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help."

Soon the girls and Spike remember this too.

Then Pinkie says fast, "And we still always win! Like when Sombra almost took back the Crystal Empire, or when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadence, or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic, or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over, or with Cozy Glow and the school!

She inhales, and asks, "Am I missing anything?"

"Pony of Shadows," Rarity answers.

"Starlight when she was evil," Spike says.

"Discord when he was evil," Fluttershy says.

"When Falling Star, Dazzlings, Tempest Shadow, and Princess Luna were evil. The Storm King and Apepe," Sun adds.

Applejack asks, "Do Flim and Flam count?"

"See? We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which makes sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over!" Rainbow says in excitement.

"And it worked! I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeat," Spike says.

"Phew!" Princess Twilight sighs in relief.

Then Princess Twilight says, "I guess you're right."

"For now, we just need to take this slow and hope everything goes well. Right now, I need to get back home. It's been over a week since our um, trip out at see and still need some rest," Sun says.

"Good idea. I'll message you in the journal if anything comes up," Princess Twilight says.

"Thanks. I'll see you all next time," Sun says.

Sun then leaves the throne room.

At the front of Canterlot High, there aren't many humans in the school. Sun comes out of the portal and walks back home. Sun walks into her bedroom and sits on her bed.

Sun turns to see nina sleeping on her bed and Ray in his tank.

Sun sighs, "This is has been long long say, but being a ruler. Can I really help rule Equestria. My friends are in for a shocking surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Villains of Equestria's Past

Meanwhile, in a dark forest, Queen Chrysalis is still trying to work on her revenge against Princess Twilight, Sun and all of their friends.

"One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" Chrysalis says.

She cackles, and says, "And they will pay for stealing my kingdom!"

However, she is talking to a small log with a picture of a Changeling on it, how they used to look like. Behind her she has more of those logs with changing pictures on them. She lifts one up and begin to perform her magic. But before she should, she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile in Tartaras, Lord Tirek is bored. He edge lines resenting the count of how long he is in his cell. He crosses a line across four lines.

Suddenly, a soft voice say, "Psst, Tirek!"

"It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now?" Tirek asks, annoyed.

Tirek looks to see little Cozy Glow who is in her small cell.

Cozy happily says, "I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there!"

Tirek looks below to see a small rock statue of himself with Cozy on tip. They seem to be happy in statue form, but Tirek is not. Suddenly, Tirek disappears in a puff of smoke. Soon, Cozy Glow disappears as well. Cozy Glow's statue crumble into dust.

In an underground cave, there is a suit of armor with the Storm King Symbol, along with a red orb, and a shed snake skin. Suddenly, someone makes a circle around the three object separately and make lines across them. Soon each of the objects begin to rise. Soon three different pairs of eyes appear. The eyes with the red orb are red. The eyes with the snake skin are yellow. Finally, the eyes with the suit of armor are blue.

In a secret location, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow find themselves in a location they never been and out of Tartarus. Soon, Chrysalis appears as well.

Chrysalis turns around to see the two in the room, "Lord Tirek!"

"A changeling?" Tirek says.

Then turns to Cozy Glow, "See? She gets it."

Cozy Glow rolls her eyes in reply.

"Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place!" Chrysalis says, walking down the stairs toward the pair.

Tirek and Cozy Glow walk down the stairs as well.

Chrysalis jumps to the ground and admits her magic in anger, "Why did you summon me? What do you want?!"

Cozy Glow yelps and hides behind Tirek's leg,

"Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus!" Cozy Glow says with an innocent smile.

"Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed," Crysalis suspects.

Suddenly, three more faces appear. The Storm King Appears first. Then Black Stone in his evil merpony form. Finally, Apep, the naga sorcerer.

"The Storm King? You have returned?" Chrysalis asks in surprise.

"Not to mention Black Stone and Apep," Cozy Glow replies.

"Did any of you summon us?" Chrysalis demands.

"Not usssss," Apep says.

"Yeah. Weall just got here," The Storm King says.

"Question is, who did?" Black Stone asks.

Suddenly, someone says, "It was I."

Everyone turns around to see a mysterious being walking into the room. Walking on the rocks are dark blow hooves attached with four blue furry legs. The being is tall and is wearing a red collar with yellow orbs on it along with a ring. Cozy Glow is shaking in fear and hides behind Tirek's leg. The three villains move out of the way as navy blue curved horns are revealed. The being then stands in front of a glowing dark orange orb admitting a yellow aura. The face reveals to be one of a ram with small light blur hairs on his head, light blue eyebrows, yellow eyes with red in the middle, a blue beard, and two sharp teeth.

The being says, "You may call me... Grogar."

The villains except Cozy Glow gasp in shock.

"The Grogar?" Chrysalis asks in shock

"I thought that you were a legend!" Tirek says.

Black Stone says, "I've heard of you."

"Who?" Cozy Glow asks.

All the villains walk over in a circle.

"I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all," Grogar announces, and evilly laughs.

Cozy glow speaks up, "I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells."

The ram, Grogar learns to Cozy Glow, and says, "Grogar!"

Causing Cozy Glow to fall.

He walks up to her, and says, "I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny."

He then leaves the filly alone.

Grogar then walks to the table, and says, "Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order?"

Grgar touches his orb on his collar and create a small magical orb on his hoof. He blows it to tirek and the centaur catches it. He then eats the orb like an apple, and the magic give him back some of his strength. He looks at his arm muscles and kisses the left muscle.

Tirek says, "Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young."

"I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The 'Father of Monsters.'" Black Stone says.

"I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria," Grogar says, using his magic to show the events from his orb.

Chrysalis says, "Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you."

"That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily," Grogar says, not very pleased with the comment.

Then Cozy Glow says, "Um, Tirek is really old,"

Then says to Tirek, "No offense, you look great

Then says to Grogar, "But if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what 'temporarily' means."

"Silence!" Grogar bellows in anger.

"I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies. As for some of you, were also bested by a pony who is currently living in another world along with her human friends. And do you know why they've always bested you?" Grogar says.

"Because they cheat!" Chrysalis

"Because they are annoyingly lucky," Tirek says annoyed.

"Because they have a lot of Power," The Storm King says.

"I'm just a kid, so…" Cozy Glow says.

But Grogar says, "It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them."

"What are you suggesting?" Chrysalis questions.

Grogar stands on the table, "I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours!"

However, Black Stone says, "Hey to burst your sea bubbles, but I don't do 'ours.' I only do mine. I still plan on taking over Merpony Cove and will destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"Such confidence," Grogar says, making Black Stone shows a scowl expression on her face.

Grogar jumps off the table, "Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me!"

"And if I refuse this deal?" Black Stone questions.

"Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned," Grogar answers.

"Fine. This feels like a waste of time. Besides, I suspect that the curse I placed on it was destroyed after those brats destroyed me and the source of my power. This time I'll be sure to destroy them one for all. For reversing my curse, for freeing the kingdom, and for what keeping me from what's mine," Black Stone says in anger.

Grogar uses his magic to send Black Stone back under the sea so he can take over Merpony Cove.

The other villain are unsure about Black Stone's confidence and about Grogar methods.

"So uh, what exactly do we get out of this?" The Storm King asks.

"Yeah. What do we get out of it?" Cozy Glow asks.

"If you all submit to me, you'll be able to rule along side me. When we get rid of our opponents, we will take over Equestria," Grogar says.

The Storm King says, "Sounds tempting."

"Very tempting indeed," Chrysalis says.

Apep says, "The offer ssssoundsss tempting, but I would like to have sssomething extra special."

"Hmm, somehow I knew your special ambition will come in. If you will join me, I'll be sure the princess known as Sun, will be yours," Grogar says.

He uses his magic to show Sun is her bed room. Sun is reading a book while Cheese the Chao and Nina the wild cat are sitting on her lap. Ray the gecko lizard is sitting on her right. Apep lean to the orb to see the girl he has fallen in love with is being visualized. Soon the vision disappears.

Grogar walks away as he says, "I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together!"

"Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that!" Cozy Glow happily says with pride.

However, Tirek flings her with his finger to the wall.

Chrysalis turns to Apep, "So Apep, what exactly do you want that Princess Sun for. You planning on eating her or something?"

"No, I plan to make her mine. She is so much like Sun Goddess and is her descendent, my long lost love. This time, she will be mine," Apep says.

"Sounds like you were struck by cupid's arrow," Cozy Glow replies.

"Works for me. I just want to get my powers back so I can make the most powerful storm. Boom Bada Boom!" The storm King bellows causing everyone to have their ears.

Chrysalis mutters, "That was really unnecessary."

"Really unnecessary," Tirek replies.

Meanwhile, in Sun's home, Sun has explained to her friends what has happened during her visit. Her friends are in shock to hear this.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

"Um yeah. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wants me, Princess Twilight, and the others to rule Equestria. There will also be a ceremony in a few days," Sun says.

"Sun, that has to be the most shocking and yet, simply wonderful news we ever heard," Adagio says.

"You must be excited," Fluttershy says.

"It does sound exciting, but to be honest, I'm really nervous. It's a short amount of time for me to prepare," Sun says.

"I have to admit, it does seem like a rush," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I still have to wonder what will happen if I have become the next ruler. I'll still be protector of the portal, but becoming a ruler might be a bit overwhelming," Sun says.

Pinkie happily says, "Yeah. You'll be helping rule an entire country. You might have to stop going to school after high school and help Princess Twilight and the others more. You will need to take online courses if you got to college. You'll have to do paper work, parades, official openings, host the Grand Galloping Gala you told us about."

Then asks, "Do you think you'll get the princesses' powers? I say you go for raising the sun like Princess Celesita."

"Pinkie, Sun can't just into a pony's shoes like that," Twilight says.

"Oh," Pinkie replies.

Sun says, "Still, I'm very nervous. When I was little, I always want to do well with magic. Sometimes, I like to be an instructor for the school, or work for Princess Celesita. I never really thought about becoming a princess and now, ruling over Equestria. It's a lot to take in and I feel really pressured."

"It's okay Sun, it seems that this is a big responsibility you're taking," Fluttershy says.

"I agree. Everyone has pressure from time to time. Still, it will be a good opportunity to think of royal wardrobe for you," Rarity says.

Sun giggles, "Funny, your counterpart thinks the same way. Two minds think alike."

"Glad she thinks so too," Rarity says.

"Still, don't think you it's a little too soon for you to rule?" Aria asks.

"I do admit, it does seem to soon, but I'll have to trust the princesses on this one," Sun says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

Twilight says, "Well, maybe if we do band practice it will help take the pressure off of you."

"Yeah. You always feel confident and relaxed when we play," Rainbow says.

Sun thinks for a minute, and says, "Um, sure. I could give it a try."

"Great. Then let's go have some fun," Pinkie happily says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack on Merpony Cove

Meanwhile, in the Friendship School, Starlight Glimmer is walking down the hall to check on Princess Twilight.

Starlight knocks on her door, and calls out, "Twi! You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here."

She opens the door and walks inside, only to get hit in the face with a scroll. She looks to see Princess Twilight is writing a lot of scrolls and checking them off.

Princess Twilight panics, "So much to do, not enough time! No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time!"

Spike flies to Starlight, and says, "Help! She's spiraling! We're at the 'my plan needs a plan' stage of a total Twilight meltdown!"

"Oh, got it," Starlight replies.

She walks to Princess Twilight, and says, "Twilight?"

"Did I write down 'eliminate redundant lists' on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list?" Princess Twilight asks, not paying attention.

Starlight yells, "Twilight!"

"Gah!" Princess Twilight yelps.

Then happily says, grabbing Starlight's face, "Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you.

"Okay…" Starlight calmly replies.

"Hang on, I had 'talk to Starlight' written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off!" Princess Twilight says, levitating papers around. Then makes worried noises again.

"Wow, you are 'Twilight-ing' hard," Starlight says.

"You say 'Twilight-ing,' too?" Princess Twilight asks.

Then says irritated and pressured, "Well excuuuuse me! This is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom!"

"Uh, you're right, you're right," Starlight says.

She chuckles, and asks, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Finally, Princess Twilight find the paper, "Ah, here it is! I wrote it down.

Princess Twilight reads the paper, "Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think?"

"What?! You want me to take care of the castle and run the school?!" Starlight exclaims in shock.

"Yes?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it permanently?! What if I don't do the right things?!" Starlight panics.

Then breathes heavily.

Then panics, "What if—?!"

"Starlight, get a hold of yourself! You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this," Princess Twilight says, levitating Starlight on her hooves.

"Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear," Starlight says.

Princess Twilight sarcastic laughs, and says, "Nice try. But running a school and running a country are two very different things. Now, if you don't mind I have seven thousand, four hundred, and thirty-two things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria!

Soon, Princes Twilight begins to breath through the paper bag again

"It was a valiant effort," Spike comments.

Under the sea is Merpony Wave Cove, everyone seems to be going well, but in reality it's not. All the merponies in the kingdom are swimming for their lives. Black Stone swims into the city to see the ponies running. Black Stone then uses his singing voice to capture many in a sound wave and put every merpony under his spell.

The merpony guards swim towards him with spears and the sea animals join in.

Black Stone's eyes turn red, and he angrily says, "Stand back you fools."

Black Stone uses his orb and singing to repel the guard and sea creature. He then uses them again to take control of them.

In the Merpony Wave Cove palace, Moon Shell and her father, Conch Spike are waiting for the report from the guard.

Moon Shell quickly writes down a letter and passes it to a small goldfish.

"Zipper, get this to the land! Make sure this is sent Princess Twilight and Princess Sun! Hurry!" Moon shell worriedly says.

Just then, two of the merpony guards arrive at in the throne room.

"You majesties, Black Stone have infiltrated the castle and have taken controlled most of the guards," The guard says.

Conch Spike says, "I must fight along my soldiers."

Moon Shell nods her head in reply. Conch Spike swims out of the throne room with the guards.

Suddenly, Moon Shell remembers, I need to find Dark Abyss."

Moon Shell swims out of the thorne room to find Dark Abyss. When Moon Shell leaves the throne room, she gasps to see her father has been captured by the hypnotized guards. Soon, she is captured as well.

The young merpony, Dark Abyss is sitting in the castle garden to do some relaxing. Suddenly, Dark Abyss can hear screaming and strange sounds coming from the castle.

"What's going on? I better go see what it is," Dark Abyss says.

"I can answer your question my little Starfish," A voice familiar to Dark Abyss says.

"Starfish? "And that voice? But that's…" Dary Abyss says turning around.

She gasps in shock to see a pair of eyes from the shadows.

"That's right, it's been far too long since we were together," The voice says. Then the merpony exposes himself to be Black Stone.

Dark Abyss is shocked, "Dad?!"

"That's right starfish. I'm sorry, but you need to rest for a while," Black Stone says.

"But I thought you were," Dark Abyss says.

"Gone? For a time I was. But a special source grant me back my life and power. Now I will be taking over Merpony Wave Cove, and I would like to be there for me this time around," Black Stone says.

He rubs his orb and create a powerful red mist. Then blows it towards Dark Abyss. Dark Abyss covers her eyes due to the mist and begins to feel drowsy. Soon enough, the little merpony lays down on the ground and falls asleep.

Black Stone swims towards her, and says, "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine in the end."

Soon enough, Black Stone is sitting on the throne with Dark Abyss sleeping on the smaller one. A few feet away from them are Conch Spike and Moon Shell who are trapped in the cage and surrounded by hypnotized guards.

Moon Shell angrily says, "You're never going to get away with this Black Stone."

"But I already have. Soon, I will not only be ruler of the Merpony Wave Cove, but ruler of the whole sea," Black Stone says, and maniacally laughs.

Moon Shell worriedly says in thought, "I hope Princess Twilight and Princess Sun will come soon and stop him."

Back in Canterlot City of the human world, Sun and her friends are having lunch at Canterlot City's mall. They have done some shopping and are eating at the food court. Suddenly, Sun hears her book vibrating.

Sun turns to see her book glowing and vibrating and takes it out.

"Wonder what Princess Twilight want?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I don't know," Sun says.

"You don't think Princess Celestia decided to use this ceremony early," Sombra suspects.

"I doubt it," Falling Star says.

Sun opens the letter and reads it, but gasps in shock and the book is dropped into the ground. The others look to see Sun's face is pale.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah. you look like you've seen a ghost," Rainbow says.

Sun shakes her head, "Adagio, Aria, Sonata, we need to get to the school and to Equestria now."

"Why?" Adagio asks.

"What's wrong?" Aria asks.

"Why the rush?" Sonata asks.

Sun says, "Princess Twilight is sending an emergency messenger. Moon Shell sent an emergency message that Black Stone somehow came back to life and is taking over Merpony Wave Cove."

"What?!" The Dazzlings exclaim in shock.

"But… but how?! We destroyed him and the source of his power?!" Applejack asks.

"We saw him destroyed with our own eyes," Rainbow freaks.

"I don't know, but he's back and is taking over Merpony Wave Cove. We need to get to Princess Twilight's castle now," Sun says.

"You're right, our friends and family are in danger," Sonata says.

"I still hate it when you make sense, but you're right," Aria says.

"Then let's hurry," Adagio says.

Cheese flies to Sun, "Chao Chao."

"No. You better stay with Fluttershy until I get back," Sun says, and gives Cheese to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy places Cheese on her lap, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Thanks Fluttershy. Come on, let's hurry," Sun says.

Sun and the Dazzlings leave the table and hurry to get to the school. Sonata rushes back to get her taco and eats it on the run.

In Princess Twilight's castle, the pony version of the main five along with Starlight Glimmer and Spike hurry into the library. At the same time, Sun and the Dazzlings hurry through the mirror. Sun then quickly uses her magic to change herself and the Dazzlings to humans.

Princess Twilight flies over, and says, "Thanks for coming so quickly…"

Suddenly Discord appears and says, ""Sure thing. But if you're gonna be the ruler of Equestria, you may want to work on your penmanship."

Discord brings out the scroll and puts on reading glasses, and says, "This looks like it says, 'Moon Shell sent an emergency message. Black Stone is back and is Merpony Wave Cove.'"

"That's exactly what it says!" Sun says.

"But... But how is that possible?! I thought we destroyed Black Stone and destroyed the source of his power," Adagio panics.

"I have no idea! But he's back, and it's up to us to save the kingdom and our friends," Princess Twilight says.

"Not to mention our family," Aria says.

"Shouldn't somepony tell Celestia and Luna?" Fluttershy asks.

"Ooh, good point! One of us should probably loop in the real rulers of Equestria," Discord says.

Sun crosses her arms, "Discord, you're sounding a bit bitter about it."

However, Princess Twilight says, "No. If we're going to run Equestria, we'll need to handle things like this on our own."

"Oh, Twilight! Could this mean that you finally have the confidence to ascend to the throne like the princesses believe you can?" Discord questions.

"Maybe? Unless you'd consider taking care of Black Stone for us?" Princess Twilight asks.

Discord says, "Oh, no-no-no-no! You're absolutely right! You need to learn how to handle these things on your own. Ta-ta!"

He gives Princess Twilight a congratulation hat, a check and a trophy, and disappears.

"Handlin' things on our own is all well and good, but last time you girls defeated this Black Stone, you girls played music." Applejack says.

"There might not be enough time to gather all of you. How are we going to stop him?" Spike worriedly asks.

"You're right, we need some help," Adagio says.

Suddenly, Princess Twilight gasps and has an idea, "With the Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! Even Black Stone!"

"Yeah. We used the element of harmony before," Sun says.

Suddenly Discord break the fourth wall and peaks out wearing a shower cap and holding a brush.

Discord says, "Ah, no-no-no. You didn't need the Elements the last time you defeated Black Stone. And I'm not sure that using them still counts as 'handling things on your own'."

"We're not taking any chances. My friends' family are endangered, and we need the elements to destroy the source of his power," Sun says.

"She's got a point," Rainbow says.

Discord says annoyed, "Ugh, fine."

Then leaves the scene.

"What's his problem?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know, he's been acting like this since we were at Canterlot Castle," Pinkie answers.

"I think I would like to have a talk with Discord when we stop Black Stone.

Princess Twilight turns to Starlight, "Starlight, can you stay here and take care of the school? "

Starlight says, "I've got you covered."

Then levitates the school's rule book. Princess Twilight smiles in reply.

Soon enough, Princess Twilight teleport herself with her friends along with Spike, Sun, and the Dazzlings to the Tree of Harmony. Sun transform herself into her pony form. With both of their magic, the two are able to release the elements from the tree. The five transform into necklaces when come into contact with the Main five. Princess Twilight and Sun's elements turn into tiaras.

The two princesses teleport to the beach. Sun then uses her magic to change the Dazzlings into merponies. Then Princess Twilight uses the magic to copy the Dazzlings' form to herself, Sun, and others. The girls become merponies while Spike is a puffer fish. Then they all dive into the water to save the kingdom from Black Stone's wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Defeated or Is He?

In Merpony Wave Castle, Black Stone is sitting on the throne room with most of the merponies under his spell. Moon Shell and her father are still trapped in the Abyss is still unconscious from the spell her father has cast on her. Black Stone turns his head to his sleeping daughter and shows a calm smile. Then he rubs his hoof on his daughter's head.

Conch Spike angrily says, "You won't get away with this."

Black Stone laughs and turns to the king in the cage, "It's cute that you think that will do anything."

"It might not, but they will!" Moon Shell says, pointing to the door.

Black Stone looks at the door to see Sun, Princess Twilight and her friends.

"Cavalry's here!" Pinkie announces

Soon the girls begin to charge at them.

Black Stone evilly chuckles, "You think you and your friends can stop me. With my powerful orb, I can perform all kinds of magic."

Black Stone rubs his orb and create red tentacles on the ground to tangle the girls. And then, he sings a strong melody into a sound wave and aim at the girls. Soon the girls are hearing and feeling the sound waves and are being put under Black Stone's spell.

Black Stone swim close to them, and says, "You might as well surrender now. You have no chance of defeating me."

Princess Twilight and Sun struggle to gain their own control. Just then, their elements glow and magical streams of magic travel to the others breaking the spell. That cause Black Stone to be shocked.

"We didn't need to defeat them. We just needed to face them long enough to distract you!" Black Stone says.

Black Stone turns to see Adagio and Sonata opening the cage while Aria and Spike wake up Dark Abyss. Soon, the group begin to swim out.

"Nooooo!" Black Stone angrily bellows.

And tries to use his magic to stop them. But Aria brings out her stars and repels his magic.

Aria says in a mocking tone, "It's cute that you think that'll do anything."

Adagio, Sonata, and Aria hold each other's hand and with the power of their geodes sing a powerful melody that surrounds the kingdom. Soon, everyone is free from Black Stone's spell. In the castle, Black Stone can see that the spell he has cast is broken.

He growls angrily as the seven girls, "You may have won the battle, but I shall win the war!"

"We don't think so," sun says.

The two princesses then combine the elements power and zap Black Stone, making him disappear in a puff of smoke. The Dazzlings and the others swim inside to see Black Stone is gone.

Spike cheers, "Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

Soon every merpony cheer happily.

"We totally just wiped the castle with that guy!" Rainbow says, swimming around.

King Conch Spike swims to them, and says, "We thank you for saving us."

Moon Shell hugs Sun, "You girls are amazing!"

"That was fun!" Pinkie happily says.

"And easy," Applejack says.

"As magical battles go, that was a cakewalk," Rarity says.

Then Pinkie happily says getting between the girls, "Mmm... Cakewalk…"

Soon, Pinkie is doing the cakewalk by having two cakes on her fins and tries to walk in them. The girls then giggle in reply.

"We did handle this pretty well. On our own," Princess Twilight says.

"Does this mean...?" Spike asks.

Princess Twilight says, "I still don't feel like I'm one hundred percent ready, but will I ever?"

"Knowing you? Nope," Applejack answers.

"I have you guys, and we have the Elements. And together, we've never failed. We'll be okay," Princess Twilight says.

After the battle, girls decide to stay a little while longer. To thank them for their heroism, King Conch Spike and Moon Shell have a small party thrown in the castle. Pinkie handles the decorations, food, and other fun stuff. Everyone are having merpony food and play games, dance to music, and other fun stuff. As everyone having fun, Dark Abyss is standing on the window still and looking above where the surface is.

Sun, Princess Twilight, and the Dazzling swim to her.

"Hey Abyss, are you feeling okay?" Sonata asks.

"I'm okay, just a little tired and well, have something on my mind," Dark Abyss says.

"It's your father, isn't it?" Adagio suspects.

"It is. I can't believe my father is back and tried to take over the city again. At first, I was shocked, and yet in a way, kind of happy that he's back. But, I'm not too happy with what he did, and putting me to sleep like he did," Dark Abyss says.

Sun asks, "Dark Abyss, do you, still miss your dad?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wish there is a way to change him back to his old self before he found that stupid orb," Dark Abyss says.

"I wish we can use the elements to break the spell and free him without having to destroy him," Aria says.

"Speaking of destroying him, don't you think it's weird how he defeated him earlier. Don't you think it was a little too easy," Sun says.

"Why do you say that?" Princess Twilight asks.

"In the throne room, we were able to defeat Black Stone just like that, but usually it takes us longer to defeat the bad guy," Sun says.

"So?" Aria asks.

"Plus, the last time we defeated Black Stone and destroy the source of power, we would have seen pieces of the orb," Sun says.

"Maybe they disappeared in a puff of smoke or something," Adagio suggests.

"That's true," Sun says.

Dark Abyss sighs, "It is a possibility, but it can't be determined.

She then saddens and turns to the window.

Adagio whispers to Sun, "Sun, I think Dark Abyss really miss her father."

"I think you're right. I do hope Moon Shell and the others could cheer her up. I wish there is away to save her father from the power of that orb," Sun says.

After returning to the Tree of Harmony, Princess Twilight and Sun place the elements back in their places.

"Once again, Equestria is safe," Princess Twilight says.

Fluttershy asks, "What should we do to celebrate?"

"I vote for a cakewalk!" Pinkie happily answers.

"How about something to eat? I'm hungry," Sonata says.

"What? Sonata, he had a snack before coming back to the tree," Adagio says.

"What? Traveling makes me hungry," Sonata says.

"Of course," Aria mutters.

The girls continue to walk to the exit of the cave and head back to Ponyville. Suddenly, something secretly seeps inside the cave through a crack in the ceiling. Just then, there is loud rumbling sounds almost like a cave in that catch the girls attention

"What's goin' on?

"I don't know!" Princess Twilight answer.

The girls quickly turn around to see what is going on. Just then, red sharp coral pears out of the wall and hit the branch of the Tree of Harmony. Then another one does the same. More and more red coral comes up and surround the tree. For the final blow, an enormous red coral peers the Tree in the middle chasing the elements to fly out and shatters after hitting the ground. The girls gasp in shock to see the tree and elements are destroyed.

Suddenly, appearing in green mist Black Stone reappears and maniacally laughs in triumph causing the girls to be shocked to see Black Stone has returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Real Wrath of Black Stone

The girls are shocked and devastated to see the Tree of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony are destroyed right in front of them. To make matters worse, Black Stone is alive and is the cause of the Tree and Elements' destruction. Black Stone continue to maniacally laughs.

Rainbow asks in shock, "What. Just. Happened?!"

"The Tree of Harmony can't really be gone, can it?!" Fluttershy asks, devastated.

"It can't be!" Princess Twilight says in shock.

"But it is! You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop me!" Black Stone says.

Sun picks up two pieces of the elements and tries to piece them together, but could.

Princess Twilight worriedly says, "He's right... With the Elements gone, I don't know how we can defeat him!"

"Then we'll just have to beat him the old-fashioned way!" Rainbow says.

Sun then activates her geode and says in thought, "I may not have my element, but I at least still have this."

Sun the pony up. The Dazzlings use the elements and charge with the rest of the girls to fight back. All except Twilight, she lifts two pieces of her own and tries to piece it together, but unable too. Black Stone then uses his magic to create powerful and strong sea coral in front of them. Soon begin to seal them up in a prison of sea coral.

Twilight then uses her magic to try to break them, but doesn't seem to work. Sun the uses her fire power while Sonata bring out water from her bottle and spray them. Adagio sings while Aria uses her star chain, but none of them seems to work.

"The coral is harder than stone! We can't break it!" Aria says.

"We're trapped!" Sonata screams.

"Ha! You're no match for me! I will finally rule Merpony Wave Cove!

Suddenly, a better just hit him, "Wait... With you out of the way, I will rule all of Equestria!"

"No!" Princess Twilight shockly says.

"Oh, yes. And I think I know exactly where I'll start," Black Stone says.

Applejack angrily says, "Don't you dare say it!"

"Your sweet, little hometown," Black Stone answers with a smirk on his face.

"You leave Ponyville alone!" Rarity demands.

"Or what? Without your Elements, it would be so easy to control you," Black Stone mocks.

Black Stone then uses his orb to create tentacles that are approaching the girls. The girls gather together in fright.

"But there's no point. My conquering this Ponyville will be enough to satisfy me. When I'm done with Equestria, this human world will be next," Black Stone says, making the tentacles go away.

The girls gasps in shock as Black Stone disappears.

"What do we do?!" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know! The Tree of Hamony grew the Elements! It kept the Everfree Forest under control! And now it's gone. Black Stone will take over Equestria, and it's all my fault! I knew I wasn't ready to take the princesses' place, but I never thought I'd mess up this badly!" Princess Twilight says, feels guilty and fear that all of this is her fault.

The girls then look at Pinkie.

"What are you looking at me for?" Pinkie asks.

"This is usually when you say something funny to lift our spirits," Rainbow says.

"Sorry. Nothing about this is funny to me," Pinkie sadly admits.

Rarity begins to shed tears, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't bear to think about poor Sweetie Belle under the spell of that monster!"

"Or those sweet little Cake twins…" Pinkie says.

"Or Spike, or Starlight…" Rainbow says.

"Or Angel... or anypony forced to do that monster's bidding!" Fluttershy sadly says.

Sun says, "Well, I'm not ready to give up just yet."

Sun walks over and places her knees on the ground. Then she begins to dig a hole in the dirt. Understanding this, Princess Twilight decides to help out.

"What are you two doing?" Applejack asks.

"Sun, you'll ruin that nice outfits," Rarity says.

"Simple digging a way out. And I'm guessing Twilight feels the same way," Sun says.

Princess Twilight says, "Sun's right. We can't just stay here. I don't have a plan, and I don't know what I'm gonna do once we get out. But we can't sit here and let Black Stone make slaves of everypony we love!"

Rainbow comes over, "Let me help! I'm faster!"

Then helps the girls dig.

"I like digging!" Pinkie says, messing with her hair.

She makes her har into a drill and drill her way underground.

Fluttershy comes over, "I've been known to get my hooves dirty!"

"Move over, y'all!" Applejack says.

Soon, the girls join in and begin to dig in the dirt.

Rarity comes forward, and says, "Normally, I wouldn't dream of digging, but right now,"

She pushes the girls out of the way, and says, "Show me the muddy!"

Then begins to dig as well. The Dazzlings help out too. Soon enough, Pinkie is the first to get out, and the others come out of the hole as well. Once they're free, they hurry to get to Ponyville. When they reach Ponyville, the girls gasp in shock to see Red Coral and rocks surrounding Ponyville. What's more, everypony look gray and their eyes are red.

Applejack notices her little sister, "Apple Bloom!"

Applejack rungs to Applejack and get her to stop, ""It's me! Look at me, sugarcube!"

But the little filly simply walk past her.

Sun says, "It's no use, she's under Black Stone's spell. She can't hear you"

Applejack scaredly says, "Twilight, you gotta free her! Please!"

Princess Twilight flies to Apple Bloom and begin to perform a spell on her, but it repels off the little filly and continue to move on.

"I... I can't! Without the Elements, my magic isn't strong enough to stop Black Stone!" Princess Twilight worriedly says.

"And his power must have gotten stronger," Adagio says.

Sonata points out, "Look! There's Spike and Starlight."

The girls look to see Starlight and Spike are walking somewhere.

"Spike!" Princess Twilight calls out, and hurry to them.

Sun does the same, "Where are you going?

"We must lay siege to Canterlot," Starlight answers in a dazed tone.

"No! Snap out of it, you two! You're stronger than his magic!" Princess Twilight panics.

"Sweetie Belle, please stop! I can't get her to stop! I can't get her—!" Rarity says, trying to get her sister to stop.

Sun hurries to Rarity, and says, "None of us can. We can't reach them!"

Suddenly, they hear Pinkie scream in agony.

The group hurry to find Pinkie screaming. They're able to reach Pinkie who begins to sob.

Pinkie says, "He made them bake a black licorice fruitcake that says "Congratulations to Our Favorite Supreme Emperor Black Stone." in green frosting! It's the ugliest cake I've ever seen!"

Then begins to sob and cry.

"Twilight, this is bad! Like, really bad!" Rainbow panics.

Fluttershy sobs, and says, "I've never been so sad in my whole life!"

"I don't know what to do! I don't know how to free them, but I don't know how to stop Black Stone! Everypony was so sure I'd do such a great job! Well, this is exactly what I was afraid of! Could anything else possibly go wrong?!" Princess Twilight panics.

Pinkie worriedly answers, "Well... With the Tree of Harmony gone, the Everfree Forest could grow out of control and threaten the town!"

"Darling, that's oddly specific," Rarity says.

ADagio turns around, and become scared, "Uh guys, I think we're in more trouble than we realized.

Everyone turned around and gasped in shock to see the forest is growing.

"Even if we figure out how to defeat Black Stone and bring everypony back to Ponyville, if we don't stop the forest, there won't be a Ponyville to come back to!" Princess Twilight says.

Rainbow quickly flies to a flower stand and grab supplies from there.

"Ahem," Rainbow says, dropping the stuff to the ground.

Fluttershy and the Dazzlings hold their tools, "For our friends!"

"For our families!" Applejack and Rarity say, holding supplies.

"For our home!" Rainbow and Pinkie says, holding their supplies.

"For Equestria!" Princess Twilight and Sun announce, holding their weapons.

The girls see the forest continue to spread.

Soon, the girls begin to charge as they all shout, "Equestria!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends in Good Places

While the girls are going to attack the forest, all the hypnotized ponies are heading toward Canterlot Castle. Black Stone flies across the sky and float over the crowd. Soon enough, they all reach the front gate of Canterlot Castle. Seeing the army, the Canterlot guards try to sound the alarm with their horns, but Black Stone uses his orb to destroy them.

Black Stone turns to the crowd, and commands, "You! Break it down!"

The hypnotized Big Mac runs across the bridge and rams at the door. He continues to bang on it until he destroyed. Black Stone flies into the caste. Then he uses his magic to open the door to the throne room. When he heads inside,he can see the princesses aren't even inside

They've fled! Celestia and Luna are too cowardly to even stand against me!" Black Stone says.

When he reaches the throne, he announces, "Equestria is mine!"

Then maniacally laughs.

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight, Sun, and the girls are using their tools and magic to keep the Everfree Forest from going out of control. Applejack tries to stomp them away, but they grow back. Princess Twilight, Sun, Rarity and the Dazzlings use their magic. Rainbow uses the axe.

Fluttershy cuts some vines on the ground and a rabbit, ferret, and a mouse are able to get out.

Fluttershy flies to them, and says, "Come on, everypony!"

Fluttershy tries to take the animals and escape, but is caught by the vines. She shrieks to see they are making a vine cocoon around them. But then, Applejack quickly uses a plow to set them free. Then Fluttershy carries three animals to safety. Then Fluttershy joins the girls

"We've been at this for hours, but it's just growin' back too fast!" Applejack says.

"We have to keep trying!" Princess Twilight says.

Sun says, "Honestly, I think we could really use some help right about now."

The girls then try to head to the forest, but knocked down by the vines. They turn to see the vines are heading towards, them, but some magical blast strike them.

Sonata asks, "Hey! Where did that come from?"

The girls turn their heads and gasps in surprise to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the sky. The two princesses then use their magic to repel the Everfree Forest. Then flies down in front of the girls.

"I know we're supposed to be able to handle things on our own, but I've never been happier to see two ponies in my whole life!" Applejack says with glee and relief.

Just then, Starswirl the Bearded teleports to where the girls are, and says, "Nopony is meant to handle this on their own!

"Star Swirl! The Tree of Harmony, it's!" Princess Twilight says.

But Starswirl already knows, "I know. I alerted the princesses as soon as I could. I felt it when it happened. Like part of my essence just ceased to be."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry," Princess Twilight says in remorse.

"Don't be. I've more than enough magic in me to keep the Everfree Forest under control," Starswirl says.

"Wait, you can do that?" Sun asks.

"The Pillars and I planted the Tree of Harmony. Who do you think kept the Forest under control before it did?" Starswirl says.

Aria says, "Huh, I'm actually impressed by it."

Starswirl then walks to where the princesses are, and says, "It will take time, but with the princesses' help, I can keep it at bay!"

Then begins to use his magic to fight the forest with the princesses. He flies in the air and zaps the forest, that make the girls impressed.

Rainbow shouts, "Aw, yeah! Go get 'em, beardy!"

The princesses and Starswirl continue to use their magic to destroy the vines of the Everfree Forest.

Sun runs to Princess Celestia, and says, Black Stone's back, and he's taken control of all of our friends! He and the ponies are heading to Canterlot."

"We've left Canterlot defenseless!" Princess Luna says, realizing the situation

"Twilight, Sun, you must go! Defend Equestria, and we shall contain the forest," Princess Celestia says.

The two younger princess nod their heads and walk to the others.

"At least now we're back to just one problem!" Pinkie says.

Then Princess Twilight teleport herself and everyone to their next destination: Canterlot Castle. When they reach the castle, the girls gasp in shock to see all the ponies of Canterlot and Ponyville are here and under Black Stone's spell.

"Aw, everypony's all evilly!" Pinkie comments.

"You think," Adagio mutters.

Sun look among the crowd of hypnotized ponies. She gasps in shock to see Falling Star and her family under Black Stone's spell. To make matters worse, so is her family.

"Oh no. Black Stone got to Falling Star and my family too," Sun worriedly says.

"Alright, that is just wrong," Aria says.

Fluttershy worriedly says, "Black Stone's gonna force us to fight our way through our friends?!"

"Not if I can help it!" Rainbow says.

Rainbow flies over the crowd and over the moat of the castle. When she tries to get in, the Wonderbotls comes charging in. Rainbow gasps in shock to see them blocking her way. Suddenly, magic blast appears. Rainbow turns to see the unicorns, including Falling Star and her family, along with Sun's family. Rainbow dodges out of the way, and flies back to be behind Princess Twilight.

"Okay, guess we need a different plan. Twilight?" Rainbow asks in fright.

"I don't know! I'm not prepared to fight against the citizens of Equestria! I guess that's one more thing I'm not ready to do…" Princess Twilight worriedly says.

Applejack look ahead, "Well, we'd better figure out somethin' quick, because none of them seem to have a problem with it!"

The girls look ahead to see the drawbridge is going down letting the other hypnotized ponies through.

Adagio says, "It looks like we're going to fight back."

Soon the ponies begin to charge at them. Fancy Pants and the other unicorns draw out a net.

Rarity shrieks as she moves out of the way of the ponies,

Then says, "Oh, sorry about this, Fancy Pants!"

Rarity uses a cloth to blind Fancy Pants, making him drop the net. Then Rarity uses her own magic to trapp then. Then Applejack puts the rope over the crystals.

"We promise we'll let y'all out as soon as we can!" Applejack says.

Up in the air, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Aria are flying away from the guards who have helmets placed on their heads.

Rainbow then decides to out maneuver them, and flies in different directions, "Ooh, will I go here? Or here? Or here, or there?!"

Fluttershy tries to fly away, but is starting to get tired. Aria then flies around as well. They turn their heads to see Rainbow heading towards them. Rainbow has an idea and the three decide to fly toward each other. Soon the three dodge out of the way, and the guards hit each other, making them fall out of the sky.

Princess Twilight gasps and uses her magic to stop them from falling and put them on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow says.

But then the Wonderbolts flies at them now.

"Great," Aria mutters.

Soon all the ponies begin to surround them.

"I don't know how long we can hold them off!" Fluttershy worriedly says.

"And holdin' them off isn't what we need anyhow! We need to get inside!" Applejack says.

"But we can't just leave them here, all possessed and Black Stone-fied!" Rarity says.

"What do we do, Twilight?!" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here!" Princess Twilight answers.

Suddenly, a large body of water splatter all the hypnotized ponies to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" Sun asks.

"Up here!" A voice calls out.

The girls look up to see Moon Shell and Dark Abyss turned into ponies with transparent wings. The girls gasp in shock.

"Dark Abyss and moon Shell? What are you two doing here?!" Adagio asks in shock.

The two land on the ground.

"We thought we should lend a hoof. Looks like we were right to come here," Moon Shell says.

"Yes. Besides, my father in there. Maybe I could talk to him," Dark Abyss says.

Sun asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I have a few things to say to him," Dark Abyss says.

"Alright, everypony join together," Princess Twilight says.

Then teleport herself and everyone inside.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help our friends, but I didn't know what else to do," Princess Twilight apologizes.

"At least we're inside," Applejack says.

"And in one piece," Sonata says.

"And there's nothing we could do, Black Stone's magic is too strong.

"Yeah! All we have to do now is defeat Black Stone!" Pinkies and nervously laughs.

Sun begins to think, "So what do we do now?"

"I... We…" Princess Twilight worriedly says.

Suddenly, something lands on Princess Twilight's nose. They look up to see Discord and Screwball floating down and eating something.

"Oh, my. No Elements? No princesses? Seems like you're in a bit of a pickle! Or are you in... more of a jam? Mmm!" Discord says, eating a pickle. He dips it in jam and continues to eat.

"Discord! What are you doing here?!" Sun asks in shock.

Discord swallows his food, and says, "Well, I was going to hang these up all over the castle to celebrate your coronation, but apparently it's a bit premature."

He shows the girls a colored poster but fold it. Then rolls it up, and places it in his ear.

"I'm so glad to see you! We could really use some all-powerful Lord of Chaos help right now!" Princess Twilight says.

"Moi? Oh, I couldn't possibly," Discord says.

"Well, we could really use your help. Screwball's too," Sun says.

Screwball happily says, "Yay! We get to have some fun."

The group walk to where the throne room is and look to see the royal guards.

"Oh, poodles!" Pinkie says.

"I know," Screwball says.

The then guards begin to charge toward them.

"Discord, please!" Princess Twilight begs.

"Oh, fine," Discord says, making the book disappears,

He walks forward, and says, "Just to be clear, I was really rooting for you to do this on your own and parlay that confidence boost into being the best protectors of Equestria you can be."

"A little less talking and a little more helping?!" Rainbow asks.

Screwball steps forward, "Can I help?"

"Sure, it will add more fun to it,"

Discord and Screwball uses her Chaos Magic to make a spider web trapping two. Then create a door making the guard go through it, and closes it. Then the last one is splattered with ice cream, three different scoops, with a cherry on top.

Fluttershy gasps, and says, "Thank you, Discord!"

"I don't know what we'd do without you!" Princess Twilight says.

Screwball flies over to the ice cream and makes it appear. She scoops the big one with the waffle cone and begins eating it.

"Hmm, mint chocolate chip," Screwball says with satisfaction.

Then turns to the girls, "You guys one some."

"No. We're good," Sun says.

The group then begin to make their way to the throne room. In the throne room, Black Stone is using his magic to create red and black color coral in the room. Just then, the door opens to reveal the group of friends entering the room.

"Okay, Black Stone! Time to give up the crown!" Rainbow says.

Black Stone laughs, "Here to fight the good fight with nothing but your wits? Admirable, but foolish!"

Black Stone begins to blast them, but Discord uses his magic to turn Black Stone's magic into custard.

Screwball cheers, "Go dad!"

Black Stone uses his magic again, but Discord turns it to dust.

"Well, I guess it's on me to be the MVP today. I was betting on you, and I do hate being wrong. Although if you think about it, I am your friend, so maybe you win because friendship wins? Although Fluttershy should get most of the credit for that. She's my favorite," Discord says.

Screwball snickers and covers her mouth, "Oh dad."

Sun giggles under breath.

Black Stone smirks and decides to blast Fluttershy with his magic. Discord quickly gets in front of Fluttershy to save her, but ends up getting flings over them and crashes to the ground.

The girls gasp in shock.

"Discord!" Fluttershy screams in devestion.

"Daddy!" Screwball screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friendship Truly Stands

The girls are shocked to see Discord knocked down.

Black Stone laughs, "Not even the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria!"

Black Stone then turns away and uses his magic to create more coral. Meanwhile, everyone hurries to Discord.

"Discord!" Rainbow shout.

"We need you!" Princess Twilight panics.

"Oh, please wake up, please wake up…" Fluttershy says, shedding tears.

"Daddy," Screwball says.

Soon, Discord is able to wake up.

"Discord!" Fluttershy happily says, and hugs him.

Screwball happily does the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We can't beat him without you!" Princess Twilight says.

"You couldn't beat me with him, either!" Black Stone remarks and laughs.

Sun asks, "Are you able to use your magic?"

Discord tries to lift his finger with his paw, but places it on the ground.

"It would appear that you're on your own. I have nothing left to give," Discord says.

" That's it, then? We're doomed?" Applejack asks, devastated.

"Of course you are. I can't believe it's taken you this long to realize it. Now, how shall I eliminate all this clutter in my throne room?" Black Stone says, soon his eyes turn completely red.

The girls growl in anger while Dark Abyss is stunned. She fears that she is going to lose the father she loves.

But Discord coughs a little, and says, "Listen to me. You don't need me. You don't need the princesses, and you certainly don't need the Elements.

Screwball has enough of this as well, and angrily says, "Fluttershy, you will always be kind. Applejack, you will always be honest. Rarity, you'll always be generous.

Moon Shell steps in, "And Rainbow Dash will be loyal as can be. Pinkie will always bring laughter wherever she goes."

"And Sun will always be brave and even though there are a lot of scary times. She is able to create courage and hope that could light up any darkness," Adagio says.

"Yeah," Aria and Sonata says.

Then Discord says, "And Twilight... you are and always will be the embodiment of magic. You lost sight of what's in front of you. You're here, together, willing to give everything you've got for Equestria. Nothing and nopony can ever take that away from you, because that's who you are."

The seven girls begin to shed tears with smiles on their faces and are touched by their friends words.

But then Black Stone laughs, "It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you.

Princess Twilight says, Discord's right. We've proven time and time again that the real magic is the seven of us working together! With these girls by my side, I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of what you can do or how much power you have!

"You should be," Black Stone says.

Then uses his magic to attack, but Princess Twilight repels it.

"You may knock us down, but we're gonna get back up again!" Princess Twilight says.

Black Stone tries again, but this time, Sun repls the magic.

"And again!" Sun says.

Black Stone does it again, but both princesses says.

"And again! As long as we're together, we will never stop trying to defeat you!" Princess Twilight says.

Black Stone then uses his magic against them, but Princess Twilight and Sun use their magic. Soon, the two princesses activate their a very special magic: The Magic of friendship. And then sun's geode begins to glow a rainbow aura. Soon the Dazzlings crystal hears leave their body and turn into acessores once more. Soon their groves begin to glow.

Fluttershy and the Dazzlings join in, "For our friends!"

Then Rarity and Applejack, "For our families!"

Everyone, but Princess Twilight and Sun chant, "For our home!

Then both princesses announce, "For Equestria!"

Soon, the rainbow aura appears around them as Black Stone's magic.

Black Stone is in shock, and shouts, "No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power!"

"You can't destroy our friendship, Black Stone!" Princess Twilight says.

"And we keep telling bad guys," Rainbow says.

"But y'all just don't seem to remember," Rainbow says.

Then all seven says, "Friendship is magic!"

Just then, the magic of their friendship strike Black Stone.

Black Stone screams, "Noooooooooo!"

Just then, a magical stream of light surround Equestria, making the red and black coral disappear all around Equestria. Soon, everypony is free from Black Stone's spell

Black Stone opens his eyes to find himself in a white void. He turns his head to see Sun. What's more, Dark Abyss is with her.

"What? What are you doing?" Black Stone asks.

Sun presents her hand out, "Please Black Stone, let me show you there's another way. You may not know it, but I know a young merpony who loves and misses her father very much."

Dark Abyss flies towards her father.

"Dark Abyss?" Black Stone asks.

With tears, Dark Abyss says, "Daddy, please. Don't allow the darkness to control you anymore. All that your doing is causing nothing but suffering for you and all those who are around you. I want you to turn back into the merpony you're once before. Back when you're kind, strong, spirited, and gentle."

Something in Black Stone hits him, soon he can see Dark Abyss crying.

"Don't you see daddy, this isn't you. I don't care about what you did in the past or now. I don't care about what the stone did to you. All I know is that I want my father back," Dark Abyss says.

Black Stone is stunned to see his daughter crying. With tears coming out of his eyes, Black Stone reaches towards Sun and takes her hand. Soon, Sun's magic is flowing through Black Stone making his eyes change to purple. His original eye color.

Soon the light disappears to reveal Sun, Black Stone, and Dark Abyss in the throne room. Princess Twilight and the others are shocked to see this. Dark Abyss and Black Stone pull each other to a hug and tears flow down their faces. They have missed each other so much. Soon the others begin to shed tears with happiness. Black Stone is reformed and Dark Abyss has her father back.

Sometime later, the princesses walks into the throne room to see the girls are pampering Discord with pillows and blankets. At the same time, Dark Abyss and Black Stone hug each other with smiles. Of course, Black Stone is a pony like Dark Abyss is and has transparent wings.

"Aw, do you want more juice?" Fluttershy asks.

Discord weakly says, "Only if it's not too much trouble. And it's red. And it has one of those little umbrellas. And two cherries. No, no, actually, make it three. And maybe, uh... some donuts?"

"I see you've made yourselves at home," Princess Celestia says, catching the girls' attention

"Celestia! Luna!" Princess Twilight says.

Then runs to them.

Once she reaches them, she says in remorse, "I know what you're going to say. I should have called on you as soon as I knew how dangerous it was. A good leader knows when to ask for help, and I didn't. And because of me, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. Equestria deserves somepony much better than me as its leader."

"You're right," Princess Celestia says.

Princess Twilight sighs in devastation.

Then Princess Celestia says, "About one thing. A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader."

"Will be?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Luna and I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare," Princess Celestia says.

Princess Twilight sighs in relief, "Thank goodness! I really wasn't ready!"

Discord is shocked and jumps out of bed, "Not ready?! So, Twilight's not taking over?! This was all for nothing?!"

He feels pain, and says, "Ow!"

Screwball and Fluttershy lead him back to the pillow and lay down.

"Relax dad, you did got hurt after all," Screwball says.

"It will. But when she's ready," Princess Celestia says.

"Fine. but still, the speech I did was for nothing," Discord says.

"Not for nothing, but it gave us the confidence and power we need to save the day," Sun says.

"I guess," Discord says.

Sonata whispers, "You know, in both worlds,Discord is one odd dude."

"I heard that," Discord says.

Dark abyss and Black Stone walk over to Sun.

Dark Abyss says, "girls, I just want to say thank you for saving my dad."

"And well, I want to say I'm sorry. Dark Abyss told me what happened. Truth be told, I remember everything I did in the past, but I can't seem to remember all my current actions," Black Stone says.

"Not even how you've been brought back to life?" Sun asks.

"Not at all. Again, I'm sorry for everything. That orb I found has turned me into a monster and I ended up hurting everypony, including my daughter," Black Stone says.

Then turns to the Dazzlings, "I especially want to apologize to you for everything I put you through."

"Well, it's glad to know you learn your lesson," Adagio says.

"WE forgive you," Sonata says.

But then Aria says, "But you gotta make amends."

"Don't worry, I'm already starting to. Starting with being with my daughter more," Black Stone says.

Dark Abyss hugs her father with glee, and he hugs her back.

"I'm happy you're starting to turn your life around. I am also impressed on how much adventures you have," Princess Celestia says.

Then Princess Luna says, "Also, truth be told, Celestia and I had fun today fighting side-by-side with Star Swirl for our home. It's been years since we've gotten to do what you girls do. You all make it look so easy."

"Well, we are kind of an awesome team," Rainbow says.

Then Fluttershy, "Every adventure is heart-pounding, but so rewarding."

"I'm up for anything, as long as it's with all of you!" Pinkie happily says.

Rarity giggles, "Life certainly hasn't been dull since we met."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Applejack says.

"We are pretty incredible together. And we would do anything for Equestria. I guess I know, when the time comes, as long as we're together, we probably," Princess Twilight says.

"You mean definitely, right Twilight?" Sun asks, winking her eyes.

Princess Twilight happily sas, "We definitely got this."

"Awww!" The girls happily say, and join a group hug with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Grogar's Villain Alliance

Back in Grogar's secret Ram shaped cave in a creepy unknown location, Cozy Glow is giving the other villains a friendship lesson. Cozy Glow has everyone gather in a circle and hold each other's hands.

Cozy Glow happily says, "Now I'll say something nice about snakes. Apep, you say something nice about storm creatures. Storm King, you say something nice about centaurs. Tirek, you say something nice about changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies!

"Never!" Chrysalis denies in anger.

Cozy Glow holds a frustrated look on his face.

Just then, Grogar steps into the light, and says, "Let us hope the three of you will be enough for my plans."

The villains quickly let go.

"And what of Black Stone?" Chrysalis asks.

"Did he succeed?" Tirek asks.

"Hah!" Grogar replies.

Grogar then uses his orb to show what has happened. Princess Twilight, Sun, and the girls are able to defeat Black Stone, and changes him back to good. Then shows Dark Abyss and Black Stone hugging each other with tears coming out of their eyes.

"I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts," Gorogar says, sounding angry.

"Uh, not I," Tirek scaredly says.

"Nope!" Chrysalis nervously says.

"No doubts here," The Storm King says.

"No," Apep replies.

Cozy Glow nervously says, "I'm good!"

"Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees!" Grogar bellows. Then maniacally laughs

The other villains nervously laughs and concern about Grogar's plans. Grogar has plans for Equestria and is going to continue until Princess Twilight, Sun, and her friends are destroyed and Equestria is theirs.


End file.
